


Daminette Rough Layout AU

by Marinette_Meets_The_Universe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Maribat March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe
Summary: Warning- This is a Salt AU, it contains Lila salt, Adrien Salt, Alya Salt and Class Salt. Some of the Salt is dramatized, please read at your own digression.Note- Changing things up a bit-they are in high school now-Damian 16 and Marinette 15 and juniors, obviously things are different from canon. Gabriel gave up both miraculous after Adrien dies in one of the akuma fights, he has Nooroo and Duusu bring them to the guardian. Marinette helps heal Duusu so that if he is ever used again the holder will not start to die. Soon after Master Fu takes back Adrien’s miraculous and names Marinette the guardian. He doesn't lose his memories but he does pass away a week later. Marinette also deletes her original website and makes an entire new one under MDC designs after Lila threatens to leave bad reviews.(This happens before she meets Damian, right when they are entering high school.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 589





	Daminette Rough Layout AU

They met online after Damian got tired of his brothers making fun of him for talking like an old man. He found Marinette on Twitter, (She has a very popular Twitter blog where she Tweets in English and is considered a meme god.) and after reading her tweets decided that she’d be a good teacher.

After reaching out they agreed on how much she’ll be paid and a time that works best for both of them. Every Monday & Wednesday the video chat when Damian has his lunch and study period. For Damian it is 12 to 1 pm, and for Marinette it is 7 to 8 pm. After two months Marinette has successfully made Damian her friend, and he has begun opening up to her more. Meanwhile Damian begins to mess with his brothers using memes.

Tim to Jason- I will die if I don’t get coffee soon.

Damian passes by the kitchen on his phone- Then perish.

Jason-…Did he just?

Tim- Impossible.

_____________

Dick over the coms while on patrol-I really want candy right now.

Damian drops down next to him and pulls a tide pod off of his belt giving it to Dick before continuing on.

Dick-What the fuck…

Tim having seen from a distance-What did Damian give you candy?

Dick- He gave me a tide pod.

Jason-Your shitting me Goldie.

______________

Jason-What are you eating Damian?

Damian taking a bite of a pop tart- Ravioli…

Jason-Im going fucking crazy.

Alfred-Language Master Jason.

They now text each other during their free time, Marinette loves receiving pictures of Damian’s pets and silly pictures of Damian’s friend Jon. Damian loves seeing pictures of her newest designs and Paris at night.

Jon is the only person who knows about Marinette and that's because he crashed one of Damian’s classes. He gushes over the fact that Damian is talking to his favorite person on Twitter, then full on fanboys a second later when she follows him back on Twitter. Soon after she becomes friends with Jon too, Lila comes back. After two weeks of fighting her she stops after both Damian and Jon point out that if her classmates were really her friends they wouldn't believe someone they just met over her. Marinette stops doing extra things for the class, no more free pastries, banners, clothes or anything. She spends the majority of her time on school work, her commissions and talking with Damian and Jon.

Madame Bustier at one point asks her to stay after class. She tells her she is disappointed that Marinette is distancing herself from the class so much. Marinette just tells her that she is done, that if she wants a perfect role model then she should use Lila instead and leaves. The next day she tells Madame Bustier she is stepping down as class president, everyone in the class except for Chloe and Marinette vote for Lila. Marinette has had more free time then she has had in a while and is thriving. She is able to take more and more commissions and even allows Jagged and Clara to give other celebrities access to her website. With a push from Jon she also sets up a Twitter and Instagram account under MDC Designs. Within no time everyone is trying to get an MDC original.

At one point she gets a call from Jon asking her how much it would cost for a MDC original for his mom. Marinette smiles softly telling him to just get his moms measurements for her. When he argues she finally agrees to accept payment but gives him a family discount. Jon agrees with a huff, a month later Jon sends her a video of his mom opening his gift.

Lois-Oh Jon love you know you didn't have to get me anything.

Jon-And let Connor out do me this year? No way.

Connor laughing-Oh shut it Jon!

Jon-cone on opening it already mom!

Lois laughing before unwrapping the box- Is this? Jon is this a MDC box?

Connor looked at him with wide eyes.

Jon-open it and see!

Clark-So that's why you asked me for her measurements.

Lois pulls a beautiful knee length navy blue pencil dress. It had a classy V neck and flounce bell sleeves Jon is this and MDC original?

Jon-weeell if you look at the inside of the right sleeve you see her signature marking. That's not all though mom there's another box!

Lois grabs the other box and unwraps it opening it quickly to find a pair of white lace up Oxford pumps with matching navy laces, MDC hand stitched on the back in navy.

Lois-How did you-how did you get MDC originals?

Jon laughing-I’ll never tell!

Marinette saves the video on her phone and tells him he wants a photo of her in it for her website. A week later he sent her pictures of his mom in the outfit posing with his dad and the next day he sent pictures of her posing with Bruce Wayne on the red carpet. She quickly posts them on Instagram and Twitter tagging Lois, Clark, Bruce and Daily Planet.

‘I knew Mrs. Lane would make this one of a kind outfit look beautiful! I was happy to make the dress and shoes as a surprise from her son! Mrs. Lane your son has my number, if you ever want another original talk to him! 💋’

Lois immediately responds to her tweet thanking her for the amazing gift, while also asking how her son got in contact with MDC.

Marinette- ’ 🤫🤫😘😘💋’

Jon-'You’ll never know!!’

Lois, with her bosses approval, writes an article joking about the mystery that is MDC at also an interview where she grills her son on how he knows MDC.

It's a blows up and part of Jon’s interview becomes a meme. This part;

Jon-Superman, please come save me from my mom!

Marinette being the meme goddess she is decides to quote it on Twitter, but she messes up and posts it on MDC designs.

MDC-Superman, please come save me from these deadlines!

Half an hour later

MDC-That was meant for my personal Twitter…

Now everyone is also talking about MDC memeing.

After talking with the Kwami, Marinette decides to tell Damian and Jon about her time as Ladybug, and how she still goes out and patrols to stop muggers. In return one day Damian and Jon fly him and Damian to Paris and they finally meet in person and they tell her their own identities. They leave Gotham at 7 am in Gotham and make it to Paris at 3 pm and wait for her outside of her parents bakery. Marinette flips out and practically tackles the both of them in a hug. She pulls them inside happily introducing her parents to her American friends. After they tell her they decide to spend the rest of the day together. Marinette also takes their measurements telling them it's for a surprise. Damian tells her that his brothers are obsessed with MDC and how they wouldn't stop hounding Jon when they found out he had gotten in contact with her.

They go out and Marinette shows them Paris while Jon is slowly pushing them together. He is ecstatic when Marinette wraps one of her fingers around Damien’s finger and he responds by grabbing and holding her hand. They are all immensely happy until they are passing by a park and notice her class having a party. At first she doesnt care and just shrugs it off, until the class notices them. Alya accuses Marinette of trying to start drama, she rolls her eyes telling Alya she didn't even know about the party and was just showing her friends around. Damian frowns glaring at the class when he feels Marinette's hand start to shake and releases her hand wrapping an arm around her waist in support. Jon is also frowning but simply reminds Marinette that they were going out to eat. Marinette nods and begins telling them about the restaurant they were going to while leaning into Damian’s side.

They turn leaving the class behind only for Adrien to hurry after them. Adrien tries to convince Marinette to return and spend time with the class saying he missed his friend. Marinette tells him that they aren't friends anymore, that friends don't allow lies to be spread about their friends. She takes the boys and they finally make it to the restaurant.

Damian refuses to let Marinette or Jon touch the check. They spend the rest of their time at Marinette’s house watching movies until they leave at 9pm wishing Marinette goodnight and making it back to Gotham at 3 pm. When they get back to the manor Bruce confronts Damian asking why he got notified that Damian’s card had been used in Paris. That's how Bruce finds out about Marinette.

Bruce- she's been teaching you memes?

Damian-yes.

Bruce-…well at least you're making friends.

Damian-don't tell the others, they’ll want to meet her and I'd rather not be embarrassed

Bruce-I won't say anything until they catch you then.

Around the end of Marinette’s junior year Lila accuses Marinette of theft and she is once again expelled. Only this time Marinette gets the school board involved and she is quickly cleared of charges. once again. However she decides not to return to the school tired of their treatment. Instead with the help of Jagged and her parents permission she enrolls at Gotham Academy and doesn't tell Damian to surprise him. Jon does know that way he could help her.

Within the week Marinette is in Gotham in her new penthouse apartment with her new guardian, a maid/nanny that Penny had recommended. Her name is Margaery and she is in her 60s. The next day Marinette is dropped off at school by Margaery, Jon is already there early and helps her get his schedule and everything. Then they wait for Damian to arrive, hiding until they see him open his locker. Jon distracts him while Marinette hides behind the locker door. The school is very surprised when. Damian smiles brightly at seeing her. Within the day she is known around the school as both Sunshine and Gotham’s new Goddess.

Soon enough Damian Marinette and Jon are never seen without the other except in classes. Many teachers see Marinette as a blessing, classes have been calmer, she's always willing to volunteer and she's even started tutoring some of the students. Even though she entered late in the year she starts to help the student council and things were more organized and running smoother. What everyone is really happy about is how she seems to bring out the teen in Damian and encourage him to act his age. The only reason they haven't posted about her and Damian’s relationship is because Damian made it clear he didn't want his family to know.

He starts calling her Angel and Red Bird. Marinette starts calling him Dove and Birdie. They slowly start going on dates while also making sure to hang out with Jon so he didn't feel left behind. It's the beginning of summer when Marinette gets invited to a Wayne gala by Bruce himself with a little note.

'Miss Dupain-Cheng, I would like to meet the girl that has stolen my youngest’s attention. Please do not inform him I invited you, I think it will be quite the surprise for him. -Bruce Wayne

She tells Damian to wear a seafoam green tie because it will bring out his eyes, in a sly way so that they will be matching. She then makes a seafoam green Asymmetrical A-line off the shoulders dress adding layers of tulle that forms tiers and finishes with horsehair hemlines. The MDC signature is stitched on to the second layer of tulle.

The night of the Gala she is dropped off by Margaery and Jon leaves his parents to meet her. She tells him that Damian didn't know either and Bruce wanted to surprise him. Jon starts laughing causing Marinette to dissolve into giggles. This catches Jon’s parents eyes and they walk over. Jon quickly introduces her as one of his best friends. Lois and Marinette quickly hit it off and enter the gala together with Jon and Clark following behind them. After 5 minutes Damian spots them, and discreetly hurries over to them.

Damian-Angel!

Lois and Clark are surprised at the nickname and that Damian is smiling even more surprised when he hugs her and holds her hand gently. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment until Lois coughs, catching boths attention. Damian greets them as he lets go of Marinette’s hand wrapping an arm around her waist as she does the same. They stand talking with each other until Lois spots someone she wants to interview and hurries off with Clark. The three of them share a look before all saying food at once. Jon walks ahead of them as Marinette and Damian follow talking to themselves.

M-'Your father wanted to meet me so I'm afraid I will no longer be a secret.’

D-'Of course he did, I was hoping to keep those embarrassments known as my brothers away.’

This causes Marinette to laugh leaning her head on his shoulder.

M-'I am sure they aren't that bad.’

They spend a good half hour talking with Jon and eating before Bruce finds them and introduces himself to Marinette. Five minutes later she notices Damian’s brothers staring at them in shock. She starts giggling and points it out to Damian who groans. Soon after the boys rush over to interrogate their brother, dragging him away from Marinette, Jon and Bruce.

While Damian is dealing with them Jagged and Penny both find Marinette. Eventually the boys force Damian to introduce them to Marinette. She hits it off with all of them promising to visit the mansion. Jon convinces Damian to ask Marinette to be his girlfriend. He asks her to dance with him and asks while they are dancing. That night Marinette Damian and Jon leave together for an impromptu sleepover at Marinette’s. Margaery picks them up greeting both parents and assuring them that their kids will be safe, and they will be camping out in the living room.

Marinette surprises the boys with handmade pjs once they get to her house and Margaery surprises them with cookies. The next day she goes to the mansion with Damian and gets to know his brothers more, piecing together who is who of the Batfamily. At one point Jason insinuates that Marinette couldn't fight so she challenges him to a spar. Jason being cocky holds back and gets his butt kicked, he asks for a rematch and doesn't hold back this time, still gets his butt kicked.

While Damian and Marinette are saying goodbye she jokes about how long it's going to take his siblings to realize she's a hero not a civilian. Damian finds it hilarious. When Marinette gets home she tells Margaery that she was going up to the roof to look at the stars for inspiration. Margaery allows her to take a blanket, hot chocolate and some cookies with her. That night Nightwing lands on her roof and 'startles’ causing her to throw her cup at him hitting him in the gut

Robin chuckling-That bitch empty,

Mari and Robin together-Yeet!

Marinette laughs offering him a cookie as Nightwing gets up

Nightwing-Nice throw.

Marinette laughs harder, her eyes twinkling.

Mari-Sorry you startled me. I must have lost track of time. I should head back home now. Have a safe patrol Birdies!

She says before passing other of them leaving the plate of cookies behind for them. Over the summer Marinette and Damian visit her parents for two weeks before returning to Gotham. The rest of the summer is filled with dates between her and Damian the Gotham Gazette is having a field day with them.

They’re referred to as the Goddess and the Prince and every date is talked about the next day. When summer is over Marinette Damian and Jon are back for their senior year. Marinette decides to run for student body president and Jon runs as her vice president, they both tease Damian about being the trophy boyfriend and he responds that he is fine with it as long as he's the trophy boyfriend to Marinette. Marinette and Jon win with an almost unanimous vote. It is half way through their senior year when Damian’s brothers realize she knows. Bruce and Babs already know. Jason teasingly jokes about Damian outing them to a civilian and Marinette just goes

Marinette-Jayby(This is her nickname for him), I have beaten you in spars 9 out of 10 times and you still think Im a civilian.

Tim-What?

Marinette sighs before calling Tiki out and transforming. (She has a different outfit. Period. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail, held by a red ribbon. It has a completely black mask, her top was sleeveless and was a deep red. She had gloves that stopped at her elbows the same deep red but with black polka-dots. Her pants were completely black with a red belt holding her yoyo. Her outfit was finished with red combat boots with black soles.) Everyone is silent as they take in her outfit.

Damian-God you're so beautiful.

Marinette-Aw Dove

Que a sweet kiss where Jason gags jokingly before Tim flips out about her being Ladybug. Marinette jokingly says that he didn't react that way to her being MDC.

Tim-what?

Dick-This time you're pulling my leg.

Marinette-You didn't know? I was always giving you guys family discounts.

Tim-Your MDC…my favorite fashion designer is my future sister-in-law. Thats why your commissions always seemed cheaper than others. I'm chalant right now.

This causes Dick to burst out laughing.

Dick-Really because I'm whelmed!

Bruce smiles slightly remembering when his eldest would use his 'Unwords’ all the time.

That night Marinette patrols with them and Gotham gains a new hero LadyBird. With a little shove from Damian and begging from Tim, Marinette begins to grow MDC even more by partnering with Wayne Enterprises. Marinette and Damian are the power couple of the school, they have the majority of their classes together both being in AP and Honors classes. As the school president Marinette is notified that during the last quarter of second semester a French class is doing an exchange program at Gotham Academy.

Her and Jon have to escort them around the school the first week. Marinette argues a bit at first.

Mari-I understand that it is important but Jon and I are still heavily working on Prom, Senior’s Last Pep Rally, Senior Awards, Senior vs Freshman Football, Prom King and Queen vote and The Senior trip.

Jon-Mari is right, is there anyway we could pick someone else to show them around. There are a few other people in the student council that speak French.

They both convince the Principal to allow the Secretary of the Student Council, Candy St.Cloud, to show them around. Marinette, Jon and Damian avoid them, none of Marinette’s old class knows Marinette is there until votes for Prom King and Queen pops up and Marinette’s name is on the ballet.

Lila bursts into tears claiming Dami promised her she’d be on the ballet since he goes to that school. They all try to hunt her down and give her shit for booting Lila off. However the majority of Gotham academy has noticed their attitude towards Gotham’s Goddess and everyone makes sure Marinette is unreachable.

They pretty much only see glimpses of her until Senior’s Last Pep Rally when she and Damian are announced Prom King and Queen. Their books are covered up by the school’s cheers. Marinette and Damian share a quick kiss which causes more cheers as the teachers roll their eyes calling out Pda. Then both her and Jon announce what's going to be happening at the pep rally.

At the end of it all the seniors get together for one last class photo in the front is Jon Marinette and Damian. Damian and Marinette are wearing the sashes and crowns and Marinette is in the middle of them. Bustier’s class is upset they can't be a part of the picture because they aren't actually seniors at the school. The next night is Senior awards the class does not go but the trio does.

Marinette and Damian get the best couple.

Damian gets the award for best grades.

Jon gets the award for most likely to secede in life.

That night all three are on the news and trending on Twitter when they go out to celebrate at Bat Burger, videos and pictures are posted of Marinette and Jon dying of laughter as Damian cuts his burger with a knife and fork. At the hotel Lila is crying claiming that Damian is cheating on her with Marinette. The class continuously message Marinette even when they get a response saying that the person is not Marinette and that they’ve had the number for two months.

The next day at lunch they confront Marinette, they follow Jon to the room the Student council eats lunch in. Que them berating Marinette infront of everyone including the teachers. Marinette just rolls her eyes not wanting to give them the time of day.

Alya-I can't believe you tricked Lila’s boyfriend into dating a bully like you!

This causes Jon to launch to her defense, he steps in front of Marinette glaring at the class.

Jon-Lila’s boyfriend?? You mean Damian, so Lila was dating Damian first?

Lila-Yes! And Marinette purposely seduced him!

Jon-Really tell me when did you first meet Damian?

Lila-oh he was so sweet! It was when we were 6 and we met at a gala here in Gotham! An older woman was being incredibly mean to me and he stood up for me telling me that he’d have his dad kick her out. We were always meeting up over the summer and started dating at the beginning of senior year!

Jon-Oh so you know Arabic?

Lila-What?

Jon smirking-Well Damian didn't learn English until he was 8, his first language is Arabic. Also you couldn’t possibly have met Damian here when he was 6 because Damian didn’t come to Gotham until he was 10. When his dad was informed that he had a son. On top of that Damian spends every summer with his family and closest friends. Actually he usually spends a few weeks on my family’s farm, this summer he didn't because he went to Paris with Marinette. Also at the beginning of senior year? St. Cloud, when did Damian ask Marinette out.

St. Cloud- Beginning of the summer at Mr. Wayne’s first charity gala of the summer, he asked her while they were dancing. It was really cute and Marinette looked amazing in her MDC dress!

Mari-Thank you St. Cloud, I could give you her number if you’d like a dress

Lila runs away embarrassed, the class staring at Jon and Marinette in shock.

Alya-who-who do you think you are?!

Mari-Alya do you really not recognize your idols son?

Marinette is disappointed as she introduces them to Jon Kent, after that the teacher finally forces the French class out, while also telling them how much trouble they’ll be in.

The class starts trying to get on Marinette’s good side for the rest of the year but she ignores them. Prom comes and goes and when it's finally time for graduation Damian is valedictorian. He gives a fairly inspirational speech and at the end he smirks finishing it with.

Dami-And lastly I would like to thank my eldest brother, without him I'd never be able to give this sappy inspirational speech, he is really good at them.

When they throw their caps in the air Damian finds Marinette and dips her pulling her into a deep kiss.

That night while they are all celebrating at the Wayne Mansion Marinette finally lets go of Paris, she decides that her place is in Gotham with Damian.

Let's do a time skip!

Marinette is the top name in Fashion, Damian is Co-Ceo of Wayne enterprises with Tim. They are both married and living in Marinette’s penthouse together with Margaery, I am too emotionally invested to kill off her or Alfred even if it is due to age. They visit the mansion almost every day, and family dinners are common.

Jon started going out with St. Cloud and is engaged, he has also taken up the mantle of Superman.

Damian has taken up the mantle of Batman with his Robin, Johnn'i Thomas Grayson-Wayne, Richard and Koriand'r’s second child that did not inherit his mother's powers, and his partner Ladybird. That is until Marinette discovers she is pregnant. She surprises the family while they are getting their family portrait redone, with only Kori and the photographer knowing.

All the girls are in chairs with the boys behind them. Seating goes.

Babs, Kate, Selina, Marinette, Kori, Stephanie, and Cass. For a few of the pictures Marinette holds up a sign saying, “Another Wayne is on the way!” Then they hide the sign so they have a regular family portrait.

A few days later when the entire family is gathered to see the photos they are surprised when Bruce stares at them in shock. Alfred and Margaery merly smile offering congratulations, everyone is confused until Bruce turns the picture around.

Damian is looking at the pictures in shock until he jumps up and picks up Marinette spinning her around. Soon everyone is screaming and cheering offering congratulations. While Damian and Marinette hold each other close crying softly.

Mari-Your gonna be a Daddy Dove.

Damian-I love you so much Marinette. So much.


End file.
